Mac Danzig vs. Buddy Clinton
The fight was for the KOTC lightweight title with Danzig defending. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Danzig stuffed a double, looked awkward. Danzig defended a trip. Clinton had the overunders. Danzig worked the body inside. Clinton was indeed setting the pace. Danzig stuffed a double. He worked a standing kimura. Danzig also stuffed a single. Danzig worked the body. He kneed the body. Clinton got a beautiful lateral drop to guard. Beautiful. Clinton is impressive. 'Fucking hit him!' someone yelled. Danzig had the underhooks and the butterflies, however there. Clinton put Danzig against the fence. Clinton passed to half-guard. Danzig stood to the clinch using a guillotine and let it go. Nice. Danzig stuffed another double there. He had a tight guillotine, Clinton popped out. He got another lateral drop to guard, beautiful wrestling here. Danzig worked rubber guard. He let it go. 'Stand up, Mac.' Danzig got the butterflies. Clinton landed a left elbow. Danzig regained guard. Danzig wormed his way to the cage again. Danzig was standing and he did to the clinch. The crowd applauded. Clinton pulled guard. He worked rubber guard himself. He had one arm isolated. He was working towards an omoplata. He lost it to guard. Clinton regained rubber guard there. He was really working towards an omoplata there. Danzig yanked his way out and ate an upkick. Clinton stood grinning and touched gloves. Clinton landed an inside kick and shot for a single. Danzig stuffed it to the clinch. Danzig got a trip to half-guard nicely. Danzig landed three right elbows, Clinton regained guard and ate a left elbow. 'Get up!' Danzig landed three right hands and stood. Danzig tripped as the first round endd, haha.. 10-9 Clinton. The second round began and they touched gloves. Danzig blocked a high kick. 'Right hand, left hook.' Danzig had good head movement. He landed a one-two. Danzig landed a right and blocked a high kick and ate a leg kick that landed nicely. Danzig worked a double there and instead got a trip to half-guard haha. Danzig worked a guillotine from the top. Clinton popped out. 'Knee to the body.' Clinton turned out working a single. Danzig stuffed it to the clinch. Clinton kneed the head inside. They broke out there. They clinched. Danzig seemed a bit tired. Clinton had double underhooks. Danzig landed a right to the body. 'Watch that lateral.' They clashed knees. They broke. They clinched. Danzig got a trip to half-guard. Danzig passed to side control. Clinton turned to his knees. Danzig had the back however there. Clinton was rolling towards a kneebar. Danzig defended and landed on top in side control. Clinton had his feet on the fence, he went to like regain guard and instead flipped Danzig to mount. This is very impressive. Very impressive. Clinton landed a left elbow. Danzig bucked. Danzig regained half-guard. 'Nice guard recovery. Beautiful.' Danzig regained guard. 'Beautiful.' Clinton pushed Danzig towards the fence. Wait Erik Apple is commentating. Hmm. One minute. Danzig got the butterflies. Danzig stood to the clinch. Clinton worked a double. Danzig was trying to hit a switch, he also grabbed the cage. Clinton switched to a single. Get a takedown, Buddy. Danzig stuffed that, too. Ten seconds right after. Danzig landed a right inside. The second round ended. 10-9 Danzig but very close. The third round began. Well.. it doesn't show the third round. Danzig must have won that round however because he got the win via unanimous decision retaining his title belt.